The present invention relates to a covering for a hinge, such as, for example a hinge of an aircraft door. In particular, the present invention relates to a covering device for an aircraft hinge as well as a hinge for a door of an aircraft.
In aircraft construction, for protection of a hinge against rainwater impinging the body and door in the outer region of the aircraft, aluminum profiles are riveted on both sides parallel to the hinge of the door. These aluminum profiles conduct away rainwater on the hinge. In particular, such devices are used for cargo doors of cargo aircrafts.
In a disadvantageous manner, the externally riveted aluminum profiles produce air resistance, which upon use in an aircraft, can result in additional fuel consumption, and therewith, an increased flight weight.
In addition, in aircraft construction, a film applied under the hinge within the aircraft is known, which is attached to the door as well as the body and conducts penetrating rainwater laterally on the door.
In a disadvantageous manner, with these solutions, a gap remains between the door and the shell of the aircraft body, which can produce turbulence, which likewise is a disadvantageous for fuel consumption of the aircraft and can effect the flight weight of the aircraft.